phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Archive/June 2011
Pictures that were nominated to be featured on the main page for June 2011. for June 2011 Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by (RRabbit42). Nominated by (Patrickau 26). Support # The look on Doof's face is priceless. Alacrity427 02:46, May 9, 2011 (UTC) # What is Perry holding? But the picture is funny!!! Stacyfan1997 21:41, May 11, 2011 (UTC) # He is holding a Phone, I like this photo Trolypac 10:11, May 13, 2011 (UTC) # Love it! This photo makes me laugh every time I see it. 16:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) # "She's gonna say, 'I tooold you so.'" Oh I really like this one xD. Inenai 23:59, May 19, 2011 (UTC) # ha. Funny. Mikenzb 02:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 6 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Selected picture *'Info:' Uploaded by Pyschopulse. Nominated by Stinkfly3. Support # Epic win :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 23:55, May 8, 2011 (UTC) # Hahahahahaha that's so cool! 12:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) # Big body and small legs..... I like it. Ferbet 14:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) # Those are so fake muscles yet so awesome! Millermayan 15:49, May 15, 2011 (UTC) # LOVE THIS PIC!!!! I made an edit of this one time of Phineas thinking Showoff! FerbIsMyLuver! 17:04, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # This is a very funny picture! Tpffan5196 22:09, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments # Phineas: It's just like that body-building course we got last summer! Stinkfly3 --I support Gwen 'cause she rocks! 22:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Result : 6 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by Diovos. Nominated by Diovos. Support # If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose # I thought uploaders could not nominate their own pictures... Inenai 00:01, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Comments # Phineas: ...a fully staffed kitchen... Diovos # The uploader nominated it it, a big no-no... All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 22:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by MooMoo-of-Doom. Nominated by Gabo 200. Support # Cool! I didn't know Ferb had Eyebrows! Phinbellafan 22:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Whoops! A Disney Channel logo! Redsox1099 (Come to our macaroni party, then we'll take a nap!) 22:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) # They look ugly. No. —Stacy Hirano AND Candace Flynn Ftw! 00:48, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 0 support, 2 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated *'Info:' Uploaded by (Psychopulse). Nominated by (Isabella and Lego Liker). Support #If you support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Oppose #If you do not support this picture being nominated, cast your vote here and sign it. Comments #If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated ' *'Info:' Uploaded by Topher208. Nominated by 'Phin68' talk to Phin68. Support # It is awesome!!! Stacyfan1997 23:59, May 24, 2011 (UTC) # Sweet! Cute picture! 00:55, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # The picture looks kinda too simple. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 03:14, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Comments # If you have a comment about this picture, enter it here. Result : ''2 support, 1 oppose => not featured